Naruto: A Different Trio
by Meekaa
Summary: What if Sakura wasn't the top Kunoichi? What if the female of Team 7 was competent, and pushed Naruto and Sasuke to be greater? She is more similar to our favorite blond than meets the eye, and she carries the name Uzumaki. What other secrets does she hold? (OC, slight OOC's, Stronger Team 7!) (Pairings undecided)
1. She Enters

Writing this in phone format so the quality won't be that great until it's later edited using a computer/laptop. Laptop is in the shop.

If Sakura wasn't the top Kunoichi, how could Team 7 have changed? That's what I wondered. With a teammate that pushes Sasuke and Naruto to do and be their absolute best. Someone that changes them and is just as involved with them, as they are with each other.

OC and OOC involved. Much stronger Team 7

 **She Enters**

The wind carried dirt and dust off the path. The trees held a gentle sway. Konoha was a peaceful place. The villagers were a kind people. From the outside walls it was imposing, but gave off a serene grace. It had been home to some of the strongest shinobi of all time, and continues to breed them even today.

This place was special, and their kindness was known to all except their enemies. Peaceful and extravagant. That is, until the attack of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

It rampaged, killing all in its path. The greatest shinobi of the generation, the great Yondaime Hokage, fought valiantly until his inevitable death. But before his death, he managed to seal the Demon Fox away, once again.

The blonde baby boy, in all his glory, held one of the strongest seals known to man on his own belly. That seal containing one of, if not the strongest entity that had walked the earth.

Life took a turn in Konoha since then. It was deemed that the Uchiha had something to do with the attack. They were shunned. They were outcasts.

Eventually, one of their own would kill them all, for a reason unknown to all. One Itachi Uchiha, exterminated his clan, only leaving his brother alive.

Some time passed between this incident, and something that would change the course of the ninja world forever was about to unfold. Someone that could help change the world as we know it. She was unaware of her destiny as she strolled along the dirt path.

No, she simply sighed in ignorance. She was so close to the village. Just another day away. She knew her otou-san would want her to do this. After all, he had at one time been a leaf ninja.

She strolled along the path, the vivid memories of her father struck at her mind.

 _Run Mira, run!_

She quickly shook her head of those thoughts and trudged on. Her otou-san would never want her to let such things taint her good memories.

She managed a small smile. It quickly disappeared. She had a duty, and she would fulfill it. After all, she couldn't waste the power that was given to her. A curse that she would put to good use. She gripped the letter in her hand and decided to run.

She wanted to escape from her own thoughts. Although, the excitement of a brand new adventure, and brand new friends, is what truly drove her forward. Especially after what she endured in the past

 _I can't wait!_

ØØØ

Sasuke didn't like the academy. It was slow, boring, and tedious. The only reason he put up with it was to become stronger. He had to kill him, at any cost.

He glanced to his right, finally prying his eyes away from the window. He could see the blonde mop of hair enter the room which caused him to sigh. The class clown had arrived.

"Hey, teme." Naruto sneered as he sat in one of the only remaining seats. The only other two options were near Sasuke fangirls, whom he despised. Sitting next to the object of their desires seemed like the lesser of two evils.

Well, that was until two forms appeared in the doorway trailing dust.

"I won forehead!"

"Like hell you did, you pig-nosed freak!"

The two biggest fangirls had finally arrived. Sakura stormed up to Naruto. "I won the race, so I deserve that seat."

Naruto blanched, knowing she might hit him. He steeled hinself regardless. "No, I got this seat fair and square. Go sit somewhere else."

Sasuke just tuned them out as an argument insued. Ah, life as per usual.

 **The Next Day**

She finally managed to get past the Chuunin guards without their notice. How were they Chuunin? Walking to the Hokage Tower's front desk, she eyed the civilian in front. If it weren't for the Anbu that she could sense, she would almost laugh at a civilian being the one at the front desk.

She simply eyed the place that an Anbu was hiding, and within mere moments, a swarm of leaves appeared in front of her. "Impressive that such a young girl can know I was there. What is it that you want?"

"I wish to speak to the Hokage," came the reply, "I have something important for him."

"I'm sorry, but we can't just-"

His sentence was cut short. Shock radiated through his being. The girl presented a letter to him. The name on the back shocked him to his core. "Right away, my apologies."

With that, the Anbu allowed the girl to pass. She strolled down the hall, walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door near the top.

"You may enter." Came the gruff voice from the other side. Upon entering, the girl saw an aged man in white robes sitting behind a desk. "What may I do for you young lady?"

A smile spread across the girls features as she greeted the man. "Hello Oji-san! I would like access to the upcoming Genin test, so I may become a Genin of Konoha." The girl presented the same letter to the aged Hokage.

The surprise of the young girls willingness to call him something besides 'Hokage-sama' was incredible. The red hair on the girl also took him by moderate surprise. He looked skeptical, up until he read the name on the letter. Ripping the letter open, the pipe he had, fell to the ground.

"Well this is quite a surprise," he began, "I suppose that I could never say no to one of his requests."

The aged Hokage gained a far off look, and a small smile made its way on to his features. "Well miss..."

"Mira. Mira Uzumaki." The girl greeted with a bright grin.

"Well then Mira, I would love to give you directions to the academy. You actually made it just in time. The Genin Exam is beginning in just two hours." Hiruzen spoke.

The young girl in front of him gave a fist pump and whooped in excitement. "I can't wait to be a ninja! Otou-san always told me stories of this village!"

The old man gave a slight chuckle. "Ah, as exuberant as your father, eh? The trend suggests that every Uzumaki is a ball of energy."

"Every Uzumaki?" Mira questioned.

"Ah, has your father not told you? An Uzumaki lived in this village up until her death during the Kyuubi Attack, 12 years ago."

Mira seemed to get a downcast look at that bit of news. "So, I really have no living family after all?"

The Hokage gave the girl a sympathetic look. "Well I didn't say that," he smiled, "it actually happens to be that your relative had a son whom is alive and well, so you have a cousin. A distant cousin, but a cousin nonetheless. He just so happens to also be in your future graduating class."

The girls eyes grew wide. "Really?! I have a cousin?!" She started to dance about before Hiruzen, much to the old mans amusement.

"Quite so. And if you're like the other Uzumaki's then you must be famished, no?"

At that, Mira's stomach let out a grumble. She rubbed the back of her head in an embarrassed fashion before replying. "Yea, I could eat. Oh, is there a ramen place around here?!"

Hiruzen chuckled to himself again. ' _Just like them._ ' "Yes, I'll write directions to get there from here. And while I'm at it I'll write a note for the Academy Instructor, and give you directions to an open apartment. There's money for your first months rent."

"Thank you Oji-san!" Mira exclaimed as she glomped the poor man with a hug. "I'll be the best ninja in this village in no time, just you wait!" Mira began to run towards the door, but was cut off.

"One more thing Mira."

She turned to face the man, with a slightly quirked eyebrow.

"Your cousin... he's like you." Hiruzen stated grimly.

No more words were needed for her to understand. ' _Like me, eh?_ ' Mira nodded in understanding before she erupted into another large grin. "Good, then neither of us has to face it alone."

Hiruzen smiled at her optimism and nodded. Mira proceeded to take off in what she assumed was the correct direction. _'R_ _amen here I come!_ '

ØØØ

She sprinted through the village, much to the villagers' displeasure. Rounding the final corner that the makeshift map illustrated, she found her destination.

She peered through the curtain and saw a rather attractive young woman standing behind the counter. Upon closer inspection, she seemed to be in her late teens, and she held a kind smile.

The woman appeared to be talking to someone, and shifting her glance slightly to the left, she saw a young blond boy, around her own age. He seemed to exude energy, and she could tell he was talking about the Academy, with all his mentions of his patented 'Sexy Jutsu' and 'Iruka-sensei.'

Deciding that she had enough of simply observing the duo, she entered the small restaurant. She was then immediately greeted by an old man that came from the back room. "Hello there young charge, I'm the owner of Ichiraku Ramen, what may I get for ya today?"

Mira smiled at the old man as he gave a warm welcome. "Hello Ji-chan, may I get a miso ramen please?"

The man gave a warm smile. "Of course young one, comin' right up!"

The girl sat in silence as she waited for her meal. She took a quick glance to the left. The blond was still going at it, with vivid detail, of his most recent pranking exploits. He seemed to be quite the energetic one, just like her.

Mira was thrown out of her thoughts when the sound of a porcelain bowl was placed in front of her. "Here you go young lady, enjoy!"

"Thank you Ji-chan!" Mira exclaimed. She gave the most award winning grin she could muster up before digging in.

"Wow, I didn't know that anyone could eat as fast as Naruto!" a voice chimed from behind the counter.

Slurping up what was left of her ramen, Mira had a mind to blush at the attention.

"Ah, sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Ayame, I'm the daughter of the owner here." the brunette explained.

"H-Hello Ayame-san," Mira said, rubbing the back of her head in an embarrassed manner, "I was really hungry and excited to eat, ya know?"

"Well, as long as you're enjoying, I don't mind one bit! Just a surprise that someone can eat as fast as Naruto-kun." Ayame explained.

"Nee-chan, why do you have to be so embarrassing!?" the blond boy grumbled. It could be safely assumed that this boy was the alleged Naruto.

"Aha, I will never let down an opportunity to tease!" Ayame exclaimed. "Although, I should go do the dishes now," she said with an awkward laugh, "I'll talk to you later Naruto-kun!"

Waving goodbye, Ayame left to the back room. Having finished her ramen, Mira placed another order, as did Naruto. When Teuchi left to fetch their respective meals, Mira sat in silence yet again.

Glancing towards Naruto, she noticed how uncomfortable the boy seemed to be. Perhaps he was shy? That seemed far fetched when noting how he interacted with the waitress.

"Here is your ramen!" Teuchi said as he placed the bowls in front of the customers.

Mira again made a side glance towards Naruto. He seemed to be calm and happy when digging in to his ramen. Naruto then looked to his right and the two met eyes. Naruto quickly averted his gaze.

Mira didn't want the boy to be so uncomfortable. And she knew just how to start conversation. "You go to the Ninja Academy, right?"

Naruto stiffened slightly, and his eyes grew ever so slightly. He peered towards Mira and nodded slightly. "That's great! You seem like you're at the age to graduate this year. Is that true?"

Again the blond boy nodded slightly, and looked down at his ramen intently. After a few seconds, the boy finally spoke up. "Y-You don't hate me?"

The question took Mira completely off guard. _'Why would I hate him?'_ She thought.

Mira got off of her seat and walked towards Naruto. The boy seemed to stiffen up more, and appeared more nervous. Mira gazed at Naruto from head to toe, making him uncomfortable, but also coming to her conclusion. "No, that wouldn't make sense. You have done nothing bad to me as of right now."

Shock erupted onto Naruto's face, which then turned into a huge grin of relief. "Really?"

Mira gave yet another award winning smile. Naruto managed a small blush at this, and noted her features. Straight red hair, down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Violet eyes that held mischief, and warmth. He also took note of her garb. The purple vest contrasted well with her black t-shirt. There seemed to be fishnet sewn into the collar, filling the v-neck portion. Her black anbu style pants had tape around her ankles, and her feet were in shinobi style sandals.

Before Naruto could comment on her ninja-like appearance, she spoke up once more.

"Of course," Mira exclaimed, "and I would love to stay and chat, but I actually need to go find my new apartment." Mira gave a small awkward laugh. "I hope to see you around Naruto!"

With that, Mira took off. "W-Wait, I never got your-" But she was gone. Naruto would walk home that night, wondering who that was, and when he would see her again. He hoped soon.

And he would soon come to know that his hopes would come true.

ØØØ

 **Okay, so that's the first chapter of this story! It's a new idea and I hope it is well recieved. Of course, I'm open to criticism and praise. Either is fine!**

 **I apologize for not updating my Fairy Tail story, but I honestly lost the heart to write Fairy Tail based fanfics after the lack luster ending to the anime/manga.**

 **As for my other Naruto fic, I honestly just never found time, or the time I DID have time, I didn't have the drive. I'll try to fix that as soon as possible, aha... I actually like fics about dark/evil/overpowered Naruto's... so I don't want it abandoned.**

 **Now... I need pairings! I was thinking if Mira and Naruto were distant enough as cousins, they would work. Or Sasuke and Mira if ya'll hate that idea. Although, they would be very distant cousins! So... Yea... Pairings.**

 **Review, Like, Favorite, Comment, all that jazz! I hope to post another chapter as soon as possible. Meeka... Out.**


	2. Secrets Revealed

**I am _back_ with another chapter. Can I get some hype for pulling through with writing this? I have no drive to do things... Ugh.**

 **Anyway, I liked this idea as much as my dark Naruto fic, so I _needed_ to get down another chapter. I actually thought ahead for this fic and have the backstory for various elements planned out! And also explanations for what seems like bullcrap and stuff that doesn't seem accurate or realistic.**

 **Yes, this universe and its characters may be a tad OOC, like with the nervous Naruto. He never was like that in the anime unless given a reason or something of that nature... But on with the show!**

 **So I don't own Naruto obviously. This goes for all future chapters as well!**

ØØØ

A smile graced here features and she strolled through the village. Finding her apartment had been a little more tedious than she had intended, but she eventually found it.

The inside was very ordinary, but it she wasn't one to complain. After all, she used to live in a small, quickly thrown together village. It had only been occupied for about a few short years before the incident. There hasn't been any real time for luxury.

Rounding the last corner, the adequately large building before her abruptly came into view. She quickened her pace ever so slightly. She didn't want to be to early, so she could get right to the testing, but not late either.

Oh, she wondered who she'd meet. Would she able to show off? How strong were the academy students? Would she get to spar? Would she get to spar a _boy?_

She could only wonder as she quickened her pace again. Oh the _excitement._

ØØØ

Naruto sat in his seat thinking, much to the shock of the view around him that noticed.

One particular boy found this behavior intriguing him to no end. So the logical solution was to find out what caused it instead of simply gawking.

"Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru began, "why are you so deep in thought? It's unlike you."

Naruto lost his far off look and turned to Shikamaru. "A-Ah it's nothing to worry about," Naruto rubbed the back of his head in his usual manner, "just ran into some girl yesterday. She surprised me is all."

Shikamaru analyzed the blond further. Embarrassed? Deep thinking? This being about a girl? Shikamaru considered these things, while simultaneously considering what he also knew about the blond socially. He never interacts with people outside of this class, the Hokage, for whatever reason, the Ichiraku's, and Iruka. Shikamaru also noticed people's treatment and glares at Naruto.

For what reason these glares existed, was unknown to him, but that was off subject. Naruto was as socially loved as a rotten fish. Thus, Shikamaru could only conclude that this particular girl was either nice to the blond, or became his friend.

Satisfied with his conclusion, he laid his head down for a nap. Before drifting off, Naruto could hear a soft, "Troublesome blondes."

Naruto shrugged at the boy, and lost himself in thought again, the main question on his mind being _'Who was that girl?'_

Suddenly he heard a yell which brought him out his musings. Well, a screech would perhaps be more accurate. Looking towards the doorway, he could see the object of his misplaced affections at the door. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka have raced to class yet again.

"I won again, Ms. Piggy!" Sakura yelled in triumph.

"As if, Billboard Brow!" Came the retort.

Their bickering was cut short as a man with a scarred nose made his appearance. "Hello class, may I have your attention?"

The two girls' argument drowned him out, causing the entire class to not hear him. This just irked him on. "I _said, '_ MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION?!'

The students immediately shut their mouths, much to the pleasure of the teacher. "Sorry Iruka-sensei." Two girls spoke in unison. Of course they turned to glare at each other after they said their piece.

"Good. Now, as you all know, today is the Genin Exam. This will prove to us that you have what it takes to start our official ninja careers and defend this village. You all have been wonderful students and I have loved having you all in my class. By the end of today, many of you will be graduated."

Many students sat up in their seats at this, and some eager grins spread across their faces. _'Finally out of this hell hole,'_ were the thoughts of many.

"Before we begin, we have a small surprise. A new student is joining us today for the exam!"

At this a collective shout of, "WHAT?!" was heard.

One particular boy, with a small white puppy in his coats collar, decided to ask the million dollar question. "Why do they get to just take the exam, and not have to go through the academy?!"

"Very simple. This new student got outside tutoring, and also has official permission from the Hokage to take the exam."

Groans were heard all around, and muttering of, "Not fair," was heard.

"Okay, so you may come on in, and feel free to introduce yourself." Iruka called to the door.

All eyes turned to the door, and the deep red color of the girls hair was the first eye catching sight that was perceived. Everyone noticed her vivid violet eyes the instant after they got done taking in her hair color. The girl halted next to Iruka and spun in place, so she was facing the class.

"Hi, my name is Mira Uzumaki, and it's a pleasure to meet all of you! I love training, and ramen above all else! Miso especially. I hope we can get along!" She finished with a bright grin on her elegant face.

"You're the girl from yesterday!" A yell sounded from the back of the room.

The girl looked up towards the blond mop of hair standing with his finger pointed at her accusingly.

The next second the boy stiffened. As did the rest of the class. _'Did she just say... Uzumaki?'_

"Ah, hey Naruto! Sorry I left so abruptly. I was absolutely bushed from my journey, ya know?" The girl rubbed the back of her head in an embarrassed gesture.

' _She's just like Naruto!'_ Was the conclusion drawn from the interaction. That, and Naruto apparently had _family._

Iruka shook himself of his shock. He would ask questions later, but now was the time for the exam. "Apologies Mira, but the exam can't be held up."

"Of course, sorry sensei!"

Iruka gave the girl a small smile as she moved to take the first available seat, which happened to be next to Sasuke. "Okay, so first up is the written test. After that, the weapons portion will be held, and the taijutsu will be with Mizuki after that. The ninjutsu portion will follow. Understood?"

Hearing no questions, he nodded to himself. "Good, then let's begin!"

ØØØ

Was that test a joke? It must have been. With an internal sigh, Mira made her way outside and listened to the next set of instructions.

"For this part of the test, you need to hit the target 7 out of 10 times at least. At least two of those hits must be bullseyes. Understood?"

Again, hearing no questions, Iruka began to call up the students in order, with boys going first, and girls going last.

The only notable ninja of this portion, to Mira, was Sasuke. He hit all 10 with 9 bullseyes. Not to be unexpected as she saw the Uchiha fan on the back of his shirt.

The girls' section only had the Hyuuga girl, but that wasn't to surprising either. With all 10 hits but 7 bullseyes. These kids didn't seem like ninja material, according to her dads' expectations.

Another note worthy part of this, was when Naruto was called. His performance was lackluster, but she gasped when she heard his last name. An Uzumaki with blond hair? Interesting.

She grew quite excited at the prospect of sitting down and talking to him. Getting a family again, and giving him one as well. She was then thrown out of her thoughts when Iruka spoke again. "Well done Naruto, you did it, although barely. Next is-"

Sighing, Mira made her way to Iruka upon hearing her name called. Grabbing the 5 kunai, and 5 shuriken, she stood leisurely at the line they were expected to throw at.

 _'What a joke. Not even moving targets?'_

Mira gained a grin and thrust her arm forward, launching each kunai at once in her right hand. Shifting slightly she did the same with the shuriken in her left. Ingrained into her was mastering the basics, and master them she did. A perfect score was what came from the girls throws.

Iruka looked slightly astonished, but schooled his expression. "Very well done, Mira! Very well done indeed."

Mira turned to him and gave a grin, before turning to Naruto. She gave him a small thumbs up and a wink before walking to the small crowd of students that finished already.

Naruto was flabbergasted at the performance. Many questions danced through his mind, and he expected answers when he got the chance to sit down with her. And he would make that happen.

ØØØ

Naruto got his butt kicked. That was a fact. Saying that may even be an understatement. He fought against some civilian kid, and managed a win, but now he was fighting Sasuke. Apparently the top contender for Rookie of the Year. Naruto got thrashed. Luckily one victory was all you needed to pass.

Mira on the other hand easily defeated her first few opponents, and was on to the final home stretch of the girls' sparring tournament style mah up. The Hyuuga girl stood before her.

What confused Mira was how all the kunoichi were so weak in this class. The Hyuuga girl stuck to basic academy taijutsu and stayed on the defensive, only pushing opponents out of the circle when they left themselves open. How would they survive the shinobi world?

"Begin!" Mizuki shouted.

The Hyuuga girl made no moves. Perhaps taunting would bring her out of her shell? "If you never attack, you'll never get far. You gonna come get me or what? Aren't the Hyuuga supposed to be mighty and all seeing?"

The girl seemed to sink back even further. _'That didn't work. Noted.'_

Mira shrugged inwardly and decided to press the attack. Kicking forward, she planted her left foot on the ground, and swung her right in a round house kick to the side of the girls head. The Hyuuga simply side stepped it and kept a watchful eye on Mira's stance.

 _'Good luck finding an opening that you can seize. I'll force you to fight back.'_

Releasing a feral grin, the spectators watched as Mira gave a flurry of punches to the young Hyuuga. The girl seemed to be able to keep up, if only barely, and blocked or dodged the majority of the hits. But not all of them.

Mira saw the girl slightly overstep a dodge from her right hook. _'Opening.'_

Ducking slightly, Mira slipped into the girls guard, and landed two swift blows to the girls' mid-section. As the girl double over, Mira capatalized and threw an elbow to the girls chest, effectively knocking her over and onto her backside.

Coughing, the Hyuuga stood up. "So are you going to take me seriously now? It's not fun if you're not trying." Mira declared.

The Hyuuga seemed surprised, and the girl glanced to the side. Mira followed her eyes, and saw they led to Naruto. That girl likes her cousin? That could be useful.

"Impress him."

That was all that needed to be said. The girl grew further surprised, but in a show of hardly seem self confidence, the girl steeled herself.

Switching stances, Mira could tell she was about to face the Gentle Fist. While without their doujutsu, it was weaker, it of course was still potentially lethal, and dangerous.

"That's more like it!" Mira exclaimed.

Charging forward, the Hyuuga ducked low and thrust a palm towards Mira's shoulder. Mira simply palmed it away and went for a low sweep. The girl leapt back, and immediately engaged again. A palm strike to Mira's abdomen was barely redirected to her hip, grazing her.

Pain. It flared in her hip. _'Yikes, so that's what the Gentle Fist is like. Not that gentle...'_

Mira used the opportunity presented to her. Before the girl could exit Mira's guard, she grabbed the girls wrist. Yanking the girl forward, she used her left hand to apply pressure to the girls' back. Using her momentum she swung her to the ground.

Applying slight pressure to show she had the girl pinned, Mizuki stepped in. "Very impressive you two! But, the victory goes to Mira."

Clapping was heard, and Mira helped the girl stand to her feet. "I didn't catch your name before, my apologies. That was an epic spar though!"

The girl erupted into crimson, rivaling Mira's hair. "U-Uh, my n-name i-is Hinata H-Hyuuga." The girl managed.

Mira simply smiled. "We should spar again some time! You were incredibly good when you went all out!" And with that Mira turned to the rest of the class and walked with Mizuki to the next portion.

Behind them, Hinata sat in thought. Losing felt terrible. Yet... That loss didn't feel so bad. It was exhilarating! Fun! Adrenaline pumping! And she was _complimented._ Needless to say, Hinata was in a good mood.

ØØØ

"So just a clone, henge, and a substitution?"

"That's correct."

Mira blinked. That's incredibly easy. Although...

"Does it matter what clone I do?"

"... No, I don't suppose it does." Iruka stated.

"Okay, good!" Mira put her hands in a cross before chanting, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Three clones of Mira appeared next to the redhead, much to the instructors surprise. An academy student could do a shadow clone? Her reserves must be _massive._

Mira quickly did her henge of the Hokage, substituted with a log in the corner, and grabbed her hitaite. That was... Too easy.

Mira waited outside, for her blond cousin to come out wearing his Hitatie, so she could grab him, drag him to her apartment, and talk to the boy. Imagine her shock when said boy slowly walked out of the doors, with his head hung low.

 _'H-He didn't make it? I didn't know that was physically possible!'_

Mira made her way to Naruto, whom situated himself on a swing set next to the academy. "What happened?" Mira quietly inquired.

Naruto didn't even twitch. He simply let his sadness roll off of him in waves. After nearly 2 minutes of contemplation, he spoke up. "I can't do a clone. Iruka-sensei says I don't have the chakra control."

" _That's_ why they failed you?!" Mira practically screamed. "Clones are damn near useless! Oh, that's rich. Of freakin' course your chakra control is shit, why is that such a surprise?!"

Naruto looked at her in shock. "What do you mean?"

Mira looked down pausing in her attempt to curse the teachers at this school. "Well, you're an Uzumaki. You'd be more likely to sprout _gills_ than to make a clone before you're an adult."

When Naruto just looked even more confused, Mira spoke again. "You don't know anything about our clan." She said it as a statement more than a question.

Naruto found hinself gaping. He decided to interrupt the girl again from her cursing. "What do you mean 'our clan?'"

Mira paused, thought, and sighed. "I'll elaborate later, but the important information right now is that an Uzumaki has the potential for _oceans_ of chakra. At your age you probably have about as much as an Elite Jounin, or maybe even the Hokage."

Naruto gaped yet again. Before he could respond, the girl added more to her explanation. "Unless chakra control was all you practiced from when you were 4 years old, you wouldn't get a clone that wasn't gray. Even then, it would be deformed. It's physically impossible." Mira stated matter of factly.

Naruto looked brightened. "So I'm just too awesome?"

Mira grinned at the boy and nodded. She decided to add one last thing. "Of course that's before you add in your little situation."

Seeing Naruto's blank stare, she facepalmed. "You don't know about _that_ either?

She decided that a talk with the old man would be overdo after this fiasco. Sighing, ashed asked, "Naruto, do you know about the Shadow Clone Jutsu?"

After seeing yet another look of confusion, she crossed her fingers, and said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Naruto stared curiously as 5 of his cousin were standing in front of him. "These are Shadow Clones? They don't seem that special."

At that, Mira turned and shoved a clone. When the other Mira didn't shimmer away, Naruto gaped. "What?!"

Mira smirked at him and explained. "The Shadow Clone is a real, physical clone. It helps fight, and is an _epic_ training buffer. When it dispels, you regain all of the memories it gives you. That makes learning jutsu, memorizing things, or learning chakra control, way easier."

Naruto leapt to his face and jumped with excitement. "Could you teach me that Nee-chan? _Please?_ " Naruto chanted with bright eyes.

"I'm surprised you didn't learn this earlier. With our massive reserves, it is incredibly easy and comes naturally to us. Okay so, here's the hand signs..." And thus, Mira began teaching what would become one of Naruto's signature moves.

ØØØ

Mira was actually a little surprised. With guidance, he only needed about half an hour to get it down. Currently she was giggling as Naruto high fived a few other copies of himself. It seemed he had more reserves than herself, which didn't surprise her so much.

"It think it's time we head to the Hokage, Naruto. I want you to be there as I ask him some... questions," Mira spoke with slight anger in her voice.

Naruto didn't even hesitate to nod vigorously. "O-Okay, let's go see Jiji."

As they began to walk to the Hokage Tower, only Mira noticed the silver haired chuunin hiding in the bushes. ' _I don't know what you want, Mizuki, but I can sense nothing but bad intent from you.'_

Mira shook herself of her thoughts and trudged on. They made good time considering they were walking in a rather leisurely pace. Mira didn't even look at the receptionist as she stalked past and shoved office doors in. Even the Anbu didn't jump in as Mira subconsciously let some of her rage seep out.

"Why is Naruto being kept in the dark for so many things?!"

Hiruzen could already feel a headache forming at those words. "Perhaps you should be more specific?"

"Naruto knows _nothing_ of our clan, or his... _tenant_."

The aged Hokage sighed and glanced at his surrogate grandson. Noting the lack of hitaite, he grimaced slightly. Perhaps it wasn't the best for him to be ignorant...

"Should I tell him, or will you?" Mira snarled.

Hiruzen rubbed his temples before folding his hands and placing them on his desk. "Naruto-kun, please come forward."

Naruto was so far not able to follow this conversation and so he hesitantly stepped forward.

"What do you know of the Uzumaki clan?"

Naruto thought for moment for he spoke. "They have massive chakra reserves and really bad chakra control, although I'm not 100% certain what chakra control is. Just that it's easier to do some jutsu with it."

Hiruzen couldn't help another sigh escaping his lips. Chakra control was for another day. He supposed it was time to let some secrets out. "The Uzumaki clan has a rich history. Of course Mira can fill in some blanks in my knowledge, but I know enough to get by."

Naruto stared intently at the old man before he started his explanation. "The Uzumaki clan was all but wiped out, some time ago. They were very competent when it came to fuinjutsu, sealing techniques. They were the best of the best. Thus, they were a threat to nations that didn't understand or particularly like their power."

Naruto nodded, showing he understood. He gave a downcast expression at this bit of news.

"However, thet fought valiantly before their near extinction. They brought down two-thirds of the enemy shinobi when out numbered 3 to 1. Their massive chakra reserves, life forces, and powerful wills drove them to protect their home."

Naruto gaped. _'3 to 1? And they held their ground?_

"Before their destruction, some Uzumaki escaped. Most notable was your mother, Kushina Uzumaki." Hiruzen handed a small photograph to the blond preteen.

Naruto studied the picture. He noted her red hair, striking violet eyes, and her big foxy grin. She looked remarkably similar to Mira. He let some tears loose. "Okaa-san..." Naruto muttered.

Hiruzen let some shame cross his face as he watched the young boy let his tears fall. He steeled himself further and continued his story. "Yes, your mother was the Princess of Uzushiogakure. She was sent to Konoha for protection. She was very similar to you. She loved pranks, and always held her chin up."

Naruto smiled fondly at the picture. "Can I keep this?" He asked slowly.

"Of course. You should have had it long ago." Hiruzen stated. "Now, are there any specifics that I may answer for you, my boy?"

Naruto thought for a second before asking his question. "What happened to the others that got away?"

Hiruzen smiled slightly as he gestured to Mira. "Well, she could probably explain that better, since it was her that experienced where they went and what they did."

Mira turned to Naruto and smiled gently. "I would love to tell you all about the clan, and what happened to our people. It's as much your right to the information as it is mine."

Naruto nodded as tears brimmed his eyes again. He lunged forward and hugged the redhead, much to her surprise. "Thank you Nee-chan."

After a few moments, Naruto finally let go and turned back to the old Sarutobi. "Now I know some more about the Uzumaki, but what about this... 'tenant' Nee-chan spoke of?"

Hiruzen stiffened slightly. He shifted in his seat for looking Naruto right in the eye. "Naruto-kun, do you know of what happened 12 years ago?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion. "The Kyuubi attacked the village and the Yondaime killed it, everyone knows that."

The Hokage sighed. "Indeed. Although that is a fabricated story for the new generation."

Naruto's eyes widened by a large margin at this information. It was a lie?

"You see, a tailed beast is made purely of chakra. When such a beast dies, by human terms, it would simply reconstruct from nature chakra over time. The only real way to keep a tailed beast in check is to seal it."

Naruto gained a knot in his gut. "I'm the container."

The Hokage saw Naruto look towards the floor, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "Yes, my boy. I'm very sorry. There was no other way to save the village than for the Yondaime to seal it into you."

Naruto clenched his hands into fists, as he shook slightly. "They all hate me, when I keep that thing from killing the rest of them! Why me?!"

The sudden yell caught Mira and Hiruzen off guard. Mira gestured for Hiruzen to explain, to which he obliged. "You're an Uzumaki. Every Uzumaki from thos village has housed the best since the villages founding. First Mito, the Shodaimes wife, then your mother, Kushina."

Naruto immediately locked eyes with Hiruzen. "My mother?"

"Yes, the Uzumaki have the strongest life force, and as such the Kyuubi _needs_ an Uzumaki as its container."

Naruto looked down at the floor again. "My mom was a container too," Naruto began, "so in a way... I'm finishing what she started! I'll do her proud and keep the Kyuubi from ever escaping! And I never go back on my word!"

Hiruzen was slightly taken aback at the vigor in which Naruto proclaimed this. _'He was always one to bounce back better than ever.'_

"I'm positive you will, Naruto-kun. After all, you have someone like you closer to you than you'd think," Hiruzen gestured to Mira.

Naruto gaped and spun on his heel. "You're a container too?!"

Mira smiled at him with a foxy grin. "The correct term is jinchuriki," she corrected, "and yes, I am."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. "So if the Kyuubi is the strongest, that means there's 9 of them right? So which one do you have?"

Mira giggled slighty before answering. "I hold the Kyuubi as well."

Naruto cocked his head, and Hiruzen. simply sat back and smiled. "What? But how? I have the Kyuubi!"

"Have you heard the story of Gold and Silver brothers?"

At Naruto's puzzled expression, she continued. "You see, the brothers once challenged the Kyuubi. They lost and were swallowed whole. To survive, they ate some of the Kyuubi's stomach."

Naruto gagged slightly at that. "Gross, sure it's a way to survive but that's disgusting!"

Mira laughed, "Yea, I would have rather keeled over!"

Naruto began laughing right along side of her. As he calmed down, he realized she didn't finish. "Then what?"

Mira took a breath and continued the tale, even Hiruzen intrigued by the full story. "The Kyuubi puked 'em up because of the discomfort and pain. The brothers held some of his power due to digesting his chakra. Eventually the small amount of power was sealed in a pot after their deaths to contain the vile chakra."

"Eventually it was realized that the chakra was drawing in nature chakra to attempt to reestablish its original body. Thus, it needed to be sealed more properly, and within a container that could adjust to the constant small gain it was recieving."

Naruto's eyes grew wide as she continued. "I was chosen, and the last remaining clan members created a powerful seal to restrain the Kyuubi. We don't know if it will ever gain sentience, but as of now the power is unrestrained unless I keep it back."

"Why were you chosen?"

"What do you know of the Senju?"

Naruto shrugged and Mira sighed before sending a small glare towards Hiruzen, whom was looking anywhere except for at Mira. "The Senju and Uzumaki are distantly related. As such, that's why our bodies were so similar in terms of life force and chakra. The Shodaime Hokage was famous for Mokuton, or Wood Release-"

Naruto couldn't help but shout. "Oh, yeah! I actually knew that!"

Mira laughed while Hiruzen chuckled. "Good job Naruto," she said with a small smile, "but don't interrupt people." Mira gently scolded.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head before she began again. "Well I am the first since the Shodaime to obtain the Wood Release naturally. That kekkei genkai has properties which calm or influence tailed beasts."

"Woah, that's awesome! So you're able to better control and restrain chakra of tailed beasts?"

"Exactly! That, and the jutsu are really cool. Although I need to train it, and I have only a couple jutsu for it." As she said this Mira placed her hand on the wooden desk that the Hokage was sitting at. All watched in wonder as Mira moved her hand away, a small flower being left behind.

"That's amazing Nee-chan! You're really strong!"

Mira rubbed the back of her head sheepishly which a huge grin plastered on her face. "I would hope so. My dad had been training me since I was 4."

Naruto's eyes gleamed. "Can I meet your old man?"

At this Mira gave a small, sad smile. "He and the rest of the clan were... killed."

Naruto immediately stiffened and looked to the ground. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. If otou-san was here right now, he would be laughing at this situation." Mira laughed, and Naruto gave a small breath of relief, although he still felt a little bad.

Hiruzen then made himself known again to the two. "I actually have a couple questions Mira. If it hurts to much to think of family, I will ask some at a later date."

"Thank you Ji-chan, but I will answer whatever else you have!" Mira gave a bright smile, reminding him of Kushina, and Naruto.

"Exaclty how powerful is the biju chakra within you?"

Mira thought for a moment before speaking. "Well the seal I have limits the nature chakra intake. I'll be a little into adulthood before it gets close to finishing. That, and when it comes to tail numbers, the Kyuubi has more chakra than any other. Another thing is that higher tail numbers means a higher concentration."

"That's why biju's don't lose tails when they use chakra. It is concentrated and in high amounts. The eight tails running on half power would most likely still lose to the nine tails running on a quarter of its power."

Hiruzen nodded. "Ah, I understand. But one last thing. You don't need to answer, but as it regards your whole clan and not immediate family, I was wondering if you would answer."

"Okay, I'll answer."

"I know red hair is common, but how common are violet eyes to the Uzumaki."

Mira chuckled. "Actually it's very rare and it usually indicates the royal family, although I'm in a branch far off from Naruto and his royal blood. I just got a rare trait."

The old Hokage nodded again. "Interesting. It's just that you strike a remarkable resemblance to Kushina."

Naruto pulled out the picture, and Mira took a glance at it. "Hmm, I suppose I do. She's beautiful though so I'll take it as a compliment!"

Hiruzen chuckled, and Naruto outright laughed. That was, until the room dropped several degress. "Now for the next order of business. I believe Naruto was cheated and deserves his hitaite."

Both boys stiffened, and even Hiruzen trembled a little. Both stared at the menace before them, with nine flowing tails, made of her hair. She was surrounded by a menacing red aura, and the sickly sweet voice didn't help at all.

 _'Just like Kushina. Crap.'_

Even Naruto felt afraid, and he wasn't the one she was after! "So?"

The old Sarutobi had never pressed his intercom faster. "Please get me an offical hitaite as fast as possible, and schedule a picture for a ninja license. Thank you!"

"Good. Now, Naruto, after you get your hitaite, we can go train! I'll show you the best ways to use shadow clone to do so!"

Moments later the secretary came in bearing paperwork, including Naruto's graduation diploma which he needed to sign, and the hitaite.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You are officially a ninja of the Hidden Leaf. I expect you to uphold this responsibility with Honor and Dignity. May you forever hold the Will of Fire."

With that, he proudly handed the hitaite to Naruto. Mira smiled at her cousin and he smiled back, tears in his eyes. He tied the hitaite around his head, the same as Mira, and steeled his eyes. Pride flooded him as he stood up straight and puffed out his chest.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

A few seconds later, Hiruzen couldn't help but ask, "You're never going to say that again, are you?" It was obviously rhetorical, but Naruto couldn't help but mockingly answer.

"Not on your life Jiji!"

Sighing, Hiruzen sat back in his desk. "I believe this concludes our meeting, yes?"

Mira nodded, and she grabbed Naruto's hand. "Come on, we need to train before it gets to dark!"

The old Hokage sank back in his seat. It would be an hour later when he would suddenly jerk to alertness and question himself out loud. "Did I just let a preteen girl order me to instate Naruto as a ninja when he failed and never retook his test?"

He would go to sleep that night with the hope that at least it would be enough to make up for his mistakes towards Naruto. _'Ah, I'm sure he'll be a splendid ninja, regardless of not properly completing the Academy_.' He thought. _'I hope he likes the team assignment he got.'_

After all, that squad could be one of the most devastating since the Sannin.

ØØØ

 **And that's the chapter. A lot of information and secrets came out. New information about Mira has now been revealed! I bet you guys didn't guess that I would use the Gold and Silver history like I did. (He said as he smirked in triumph.)**

 **Of course we don't know all that there is to know about Mira. And with her here to show Naruto the Uzumaki way, what can he learn?**

 **I hope ya'll like the chapter. I bet Mokuton was a surprise too! Using the weaker Kyuubi chakra due to a not full Kyuubi, was my way of balancing her. To be on the level of Naruto and Sasuke, she needed something special. Namely a slightly weaker biju chakra in her, although still the Kyuubi chakra, and also Wood Release.**

 **You all saw Hashiramas Wood Release, it was epic. She can totally stay on Naruto's and Sasuke's levels, and push them. Not like Sakura.**

 **Again, hope you liked it. Like, Favorite, Review, PM, all that jazz!**

 **'Till next time, Meeka out!**


End file.
